Clash in the Heavens
by KnowledgeandImagination
Summary: Part of the Heaven's End series. Five years after the war with Aizen, a new reiatsu suddenly descends upon the shinigami, and a new, powerful enemy appears.One captain begins to regain memories of a past life, and an old rival seeks revenge. Slightly AU
1. Ryoka

Please forgive me! I should really be working on my other stories, but…but…I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! Argh! Okay, I thought up of it after watching movie three, and feeling that there is really a considerable lack of Momo in the movies, especially in Diamond Dust Rebellion. So, I decided to write a story that's in a way, my idea of what could be a Bleach "movie"

Please, just give it a chance! I only posted it because Hubalaboo convinced me to (well, we actually made a deal. And the similarities between our stories are really scary! XD)

So yes, here it is! Title may change!

* * *

**Ryoka**

Shadows dusted the forest landscape. The air rang with stillness. Not one movement could be seen. Even the air seemed to be utterly still.

Yet after several moments, a slight movement betrayed the position of a figure. The figure was androgynous in the dark, and had the air of one that had been still for a very long time.

Whoever they were, they were watching the surroundings with piercing eyes. In the faint light of the moon that pierced from the trees, the eyes of the figure flashed silver.

Suddenly, the figure's eyes narrowed. As it shifted, the moonlight caught on it for one second, just long enough to thrown the finely angled male face into sharp relief. His eyes were long and almond shaped, and his eyebrows a graceful arc on his perfect, porcelain skin. His lips were pressed together thinly. Long, smooth locks of golden hair framed his angular cheeks. Excitement danced on his face for a moment. He'd found what he was looking for.

He watched in satisfaction the quick blurs of white flitted among the shadows of the forest. They didn't know that he was there. Foolish of them, to think that even the most powerful could risk flaunting their presence all the time without danger.

*

To say that the mission was uneventful would be pushing it slightly. The mission so far had been nothing short of dull. Still, the white-haired prodigy of Soul Society didn't mind it half so much since he was undergoing the mission with Hinamori Momo, the recently appointed captain of the fifth division after the previous captain's defect and defeat.

"Have you found anything yet, Shirou-chan?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou shook his head. Normally, he would have chided her of her use of that name, but alone, he let it go.

"No. There hasn't been anything. The report said that they were hiding around here though. Maybe we should go deeper into the forest."

"Funny, how no one seems to know this strange reiatsu," Momo commented. She narrowed her eyes into the darkness of the still woods.

"Yes, but according to Kurotsuchi, it's strong enough to warrant the need of two captains to go search for it. They must all be worried."

"What do you think it is?" Momo asked.

"I don't know," white eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Suddenly, Toushirou was quiet. Too quiet. He peered into the black forest, and Momo had a feeling that where she could only see black, he could see something else. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Something's in there. I can sense it. It's not a hollow, or arrancar, but not a shinigami either…"

"Quincy?" Momo suggested.

Toushirou's frown deepened. "No. Not something I know…but I feel like I do know it…it's very familiar somehow…"

"Familiar…?"

Toushirou looked at her, still frowning. "It makes no sense, but it feels almost…like my own reiatsu…after my…change…"

Momo stared, biting her lip. Toushirou's reiatsu…does that mean that it was some sort of Heavenly Guardian, like him?

"Let's check it out. Be careful, Momo," Toushirou said.

"Don't worry, I will be."

The two shunpoed off into the trees. Toushirou felt unease mount higher inside of him as every shunpo took him deeper into the black woods. The reiatsu also became sharper. He wasn't sure that Momo could feel it, as his senses were sharper than hers. The sharper it became, the more sure he was that he somehow knew the unfamiliar reiatsu.

Sweat beaded down his forehead. Unease was in every fiber of his body. He stopped in a tree, panting slightly. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with the air around them. He squinted into the shadows, but saw nothing.

A cool wind ruffled his unruly locks of white hair. The forest seemed still, as if nothing was wrong…

A sudden glint of silver caught his eye. A pulse of reiatsu hit his senses. With a gasp, he instinctively drew his sword, and just blocked the attack that was about to slice him in two.

"Good reflexes, and keen senses as well. You're the first that has been able to find me. Expected of a 'Heavenly Guardian'."

Toushirou gritted his teeth and stared at his attacker. He spoke the words 'heavenly guardian' as if there were quotations around them, as if there was some deeper meaning. The attacker had long, light blond hair and finely angled features. He was wearing a midnight black cloak that had easily disguised him in the night. His eyes looked silver in the moonlight. He was the owner of the unfamiliar reiatsu. He wielded a sort of double ended staff, each ending in two blades.

"A captain? You're still shamelessly associating with the shinigami?" he said scathingly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toushirou snarled. "Who are you? A ryoka?"

The man smirked. "Ah, I see. So your plan of reincarnation didn't grant you your memories? I warned you that it would end as your demise."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"You don't need to know. However, I think it…lacking if I kill you now without you ever knowing. Where's the fun in that?"

Toushirou glared at the man. "So you're bent on killing me? Don't think it'll be that easy," Toushirou hissed.

The man smiled, a smile that seemed to be almost mocking. "I never thought it would be. You are a Heavenly Guardian after all."

They clashed blades. The sound of metal against metal rang in the air. The man's double blades make it especially hard for Toushirou to keep track of him. But he was very adept at the sword, and managed to hold out.

"Toushirou!" came a cry. Momo suddenly appeared where the two were fighting. She had accidentally left Toushirou behind as she shunpoed forward. Now she watched in shock as she saw Toushirou engaged in battle.

"Hmp, interference. Toushirou is your name then? It fits you," the man smirked. He held up a hand, and suddenly, as if summoned by some silent signal, four other figures appeared in the area with a sudden shunpo-like move. Two were male, and two female, and all wore dark cloaks that blended well into the night. They stood motionless, awaiting orders, their faces shadowed so that their features couldn't be seen. There were no visible weapons about them either. "Finish the girl off. I want Toushirou."

"Momo!" Toushirou cried as the four figures shot toward her with lightning fast speed.

Momo wasn't to be defeated so easily. "Bakudou 61, Rikujokoro!"

One of the nearest figures got caught in it, but the other three were still very much active. They shot toward Momo with lightning fast speed. On flipped back her cloak, and revealed in her hands too black whips that pulsed with compressed green reiatsu. She lashed out at Momo, who leapt to avoid the attack.

Another came up from behind Momo. It was a male. He held up his hands, and suddenly, with a golden glow, golden claws made of reiatsu appeared. He slashed at Momo. The claws trailed scratches of gold light in the air as he slashed through the air.

Momo whipped out her sword, trying to block the new attacker. The female with the whip charged again, as well as the third. This one, with a wave of her hands, summoned a small bow. As she drew the string, an arrow of reishi formed, much like how a quincy's arrow formed. Yet one bold separated into dozens, shooting in every direction. Momo couldn't entirely avoid them all.

"Damn!" Toushirou said, watching as the figure that was caught fought against the flat panels of light. They began to crack, and suddenly broke. He whipped back his hand, and with a blast of black reishi, a pure black scythe appeared, the blade glinting cruelly in the faint moonlight. Momo stared at the fourth opponent in horror.

Toushirou shunpoed up into the air before his opponent could realize what he was up to. "Soten ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!"

He slashed at the four figures. The dragon came, arcing through the air with grace of strength. The four figures, shocked at the sudden attack, were caught in the dragon's icy attack and froze solid.

"Quick, Momo! Call for backup! I can't keep them in there forever! They're really strong!" Toushirou could already feel them struggling against his ice.

Momo nodded, her eyes frantic. She shunpoed away, to where the four attackers could catch her at once if they broke through.

Toushirou felt a pressure in the air and leapt from the tree branch he had just landed in just as an attack sliced the tree in half.

"Protective, aren't you? And Hyourinmaru…he's still with you? I can't believe this! You really haven't learnt anything?"

"I don't care who you are, or what you want with me. You're obviously a threat to Soul Society, so I'll kill you now!" Toushirou growled, landing in another tree.

"Oh, harsh words. Too bad you couldn't have done so the last time we met," the man said, landing in a tree adjacent to the one Toushirou was in.

He suddenly raised his staff so that it was held across from him. The staff glowed, and suddenly shortened, though the blades grew longer. A second later, they broke into two parts, resulting into two smaller swords. With a flash of bright fire, flames began to swirl around the blades, licking the metal and making it sparkle from the firelight. 'Now, let's see if you can fight against two blades."

He attacked again, and Toushirou could feel himself struggling against two blades. He still held out though, even if he was having some trouble.

As he blocked another attack, the man suddenly vanished in the quickest shunpo Toushirou had ever seen. It was so smooth it didn't seem to be shunpo, but some other move. The next moment, pain ripped through his side. He gritted his teeth as blood spurted out of a sudden slash to his side. He fell to the forest floor, just managing to land on his feet.

The man appeared behind him, smirking. One of his blades was covered in crimson liquid. He turned his head back, smirking. "I got you,"

Toushirou turned and glared at the man. He slashed his sword against the ground, sending a stream of ice racing along the ground.

The man leapt into the air to avoid it. He slashed each of his swords in the air once, and at once, what looked like a blade of reishi shot out. As they sliced through the air, they suddenly caught on fire. He slashed his swords again, and each time he did, another blade shot out.

Toushirou leapt and shunpoed to avoid them. He leapt through the trees and the forest floor, hearing the blades that chased him slicing down branches as he went. He put a hand to his side to try and stem the bleeding.

He leapt into the top of a tall tree, the man suddenly appeared in front of him. He smirked, and pulled his blade up in front of him, crossed together as an 'x' The fire disappeared, and instead seemed to turn into a solid red glow. The red pulsed, and then suddenly detached from the blades, morphing into ropes of reishi. Before Toushirou had time to react, they hit him with tremendous force. The ropes were red hot, and cut into his arms and legs. He slammed into the trunk of the tree, and the ropes immediately wrapped around the trunk.

The man shunpoed into the air in front of Toushirou, a smirk of triumph on his face. He floated in the air without any support, his black cloak rippling in the air. He pressed the hilts of his two swords together, and with a glow, it turned back into one staff.

"Well, well, this was unexpected. I had thought that you'd be more powerful with the years that have gone by. Your plan was a failure, wasn't it? Especially as I'm going to kill you now."

"You won't kill me so easily," Toushirou said with more confidence than he felt.

The man smirked. "But how would you know?" He shunpoed so that he was right up to Toushirou's face. Up close, Toushirou realized that his eyes were actually a pale gold. "You remember nothing. What a shame. I think…that I'll help you remember before I kill you, just so you can relish in pain before you die."

Before Toushirou could say anything, the man pressed his fingers against the captain's forehead. His hand glowed blue, and he smirked. "Remember…remember your past life. Remember who I am. Remember the feeling of my blade!"

His blade glowed red again, and suddenly, it plunged into Toushirou's stomach. Toushirou gasped in pain, and as he did, a sudden splitting headache ripped through his head. His vision blanked out in white-hot pain, and he couldn't stop the scream that forced through his lips. Broken images blurred through his mind as the pain intensified with every image. His mind felt as if it was on fire, and his skull hurt so much he thought that it would explode.

The man leapt away as he watched the boy scream. His reiatsu lashed out, uncontrolled. The binds holding him froze over and shattered, but the boy did not fall, suspended in midair by his own reiatsu. His cries grew stronger, and his hands dropped his sword, clutching fruitlessly at his head. Ice exploded in all directions, freezing over the whole area. His eyes were open, but unseeing, the turquoise depths blank.

As his reiatsu rose higher, the man frowned. He hadn't anticipated the boy to become this strong when he lost control. Better finish this now. He let his reiatsu release, trying to counter Toushirou's reiatsu. He prepared to strike.

But even as he prepared to strike, the sword that the boy dropped glowed blue, and suddenly morphed into a large, serpentine dragon. It shot into the air, coiling its strong body around the boy; it's ruby eyes blazing. "You will not harm my master!" it growled dangerously, and the air grew stormy, and frigidly cold.

The man laughed. "Hyourinmaru. You're still here? How unbelievably _loyal _you are, even if your so-called master is nothing more than a weak boy."

Hyourinmaru growled. At the same moment, there were four flashes of shunpo, and suddenly, his four companions appeared, each looking shabby and exhausted.

"What is it? You had that much trouble killing one mere girl?"

"We're sorry master," they whispered in unison. "She brought backup…"

There were several more flashes of shunpo, and suddenly, the trees were concentrated with black clad figures, as well as several white clad ones. One was black haired, with a long silken scarf. Another was a white-haired man, and a third a woman with a long black braid down her front, and lastly, the girl that had accompanied Toushirou at first.

The man grimaced in displeasure. "Interference," he muttered again. He gazed at all the shinigami gathered.

"Who are you? What have you done to Hitsugaya-taichou?" the man with the scarf asked.

The black-cloaked man scoffed. "Hitsugaya-taichou…it's just like him to be a captain among you worthless shinigami. So now that's his name? Hitsugaya Toushirou? I shall remember that."

He smirked as Toushirou let out another painful cry. He was writhing in the air now. "Don't think that it's over," he added to the captain, who couldn't possibly hear him. "I'll be back, and when I am, you'll remember everything, and then, I will get the revenge that I came here for!"

The shinigami instinctively inched forward, but with a sudden burst of flame, he and his companions vanished.

As soon as the man's reiatsu vanished, Toushirou's reiatsu calmed, as if he had been fighting with the other man's reiatsu, and had now calmed again. He began to fall through the air, and toward the ground.

"Toushirou!" Momo cried.

The man with the scarf shunpoed down, and caught the boy as he was about to hit the ground. Momo shunpoed after him, sobbing in relief, and pain as Toushirou's cries continued.

"Kuchiki-taichou…" she murmured. Kuchiki Byakuya frowned as the boy in his arms thrashed against him, falling out of his arms and onto the ground, where he lay, jerking in spasms. His hands clutched at his head, and tangling in his hair. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, and his cries pierced the air harder. He curled his legs up to his chest, and then straightened out, and curled up again, writhing and moaning in apparent agony.

The other captains appeared beside them.

"What's wrong with him?' The white-haired male asked in worry.

"I don't know, Ukitake-taichou," Byakuya answered. "Unohana-taichou?"

"I do not know," the woman with the braid replied, her eyebrows creased in worry. She reached forward to touch the small boy, but he jerked harder at her touch. His skin was as cold as ice. "Hyo…Hyourinmaru…Hyourinmaru…" he moaned faintly between gasps.

"His zanpakutou? Why is he calling him...?" Ukitake said blankly. He looked up to where the giant ice dragon was hovering above them. The dragon closed his eyes, and suddenly, he flew down gently. The other shinigami moved back to give him space as he coiled around the small boy, his great head close to the boy's face, his eyes worried. "Master…"

"…Hyourinmaru is…the shinigami need…no, stop this! No! What are these… argh! STOP IT!"

His cries filled the air. He flipped onto his back, and they could see sweat beading down his forehead. His eyes snapped open, seeing something that none of the others could see. Yet with the last cry, his body suddenly froze, and stopped thrashing, and he lay absolutely still, eyes staring blankly above him. The hands that were clutching at his head went limp, one of them sliding off his head and hitting the ground beside with a dull thud.

A frigid wind swept through the entire company.

* * *

Okay, yes…I realize…that I'm torturing characters again. I seem to be addicted to pain…it makes me feel bad…

I actually had an idea of this plot a long time ago, but I've never really thought about it. I just thought of this opening, and couldn't resist.

Another note. For those who haven't read my other stories, this takes place after the Winter War. Momo is captain of the fifth (I think i made it obvious she was going to be in the last chapter of **_After the End_**, so I hope it wasn't too much of a spoiler); Gin (has been forgiven) is captain of the third. The ninth and others…I won't say yet, as it will spoil my other stories. They won't matter much yet. I really should have waited to write this, but…I couldn't help it! I promise I will make my other stories my first priority!

So what did you think? Should I continue this, or discard it?


	2. Memories?

So yes, after a long time, I am finally updating this. I originally wasn't going to, but i thought that it wouldn't hurt.

And just a note, I'm sorry, but I can't promise that there won't be pairings in this. But rest assured, I don't do hard-core romance much. I will try and focus more on the action.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Memories?**

Wind buffeted his orange locks of hair as he fell through the air. Touching lightly against the sandy soil of Soukyoku, Kurosaki Ichigo turned to watch as the senkaimon vanished from view.

He turned to survey Soul Society from his vantage point. It had a nice view. He could see all the buildings laid out before him like a map, and see the black figures of the shinigami moving around, and occasionally, one white-clad figure to suggest a captain.

He walked unhurriedly toward the steps that led from the Soukyoku. He was here to pick Rukia up for her usual allowance time in the human world. Usually, Rukia came to the human world herself, but Ichigo had felt it a while since he's visited Soul Society, so he decided to drop in himself.

As soon as he touched the white tiles of the Seireitei street, he broke into a slight jog. It would take a while to reach 13th division, so he decided to speed things up slightly.

Something seemed odd as he jogged through the streets. The few shinigami he'd barely met acknowledged him, and all were walking rather hurriedly and worriedly, looking from side to side apprehensively as though expecting to be attacked at any given moment. He wanted to ask them what the trouble was, but he was more impatient to see Rukia. Besides, she probably would know.

Upon reaching the thirteenth division barracks, Ichigo slowed down to a stroll, walking unhurriedly through the gardens to where the high-ranked officers had their offices. Rukia liked to spend time in a garden connected to her office, or visiting Ukitake, who was often sick. He made a beeline to the captain's office to check there first.

To his surprise, the only people he found there were Ukitake's rather devoted third seats. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument when Ichigo walked in.

"No! Ukitake-taichou told _me _to take care of his office while he was gone!"

"No, he told _me!_"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"Uh," Ichigo said, not really wanting to get in between the two arguing shinigami. "Um, where's Rukia? And Ukitake-san?"

The two third seats froze and turned to him. The orange-haired one, Kotetsu Kiyone, immediately spoke up. "Ukitake-taichou is at the fourth division! Kuchiki-fukutaichou is at the tenth division."

"Hey, I was suppose to tell him!"

"No, I was! Ukitake-taichou told me to take care of any business!"

"No, he told me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Umm, thanks," Ichigo said, backing away. The two bickering third seats appeared to not have heard him, but Ichigo turned and left in a hurry, while both shinigami's voices grew more and more shrill.

Ichigo shook his head as he hurried away, heading toward the tenth. The shinigami in Soul Society were definitely not people that you can ever be bored with.

As he walked (annoyed that he had jogged all the way to the thirteenth for nothing), he pondered the information that he had received. Ukitake was at the fourth. Well that wasn't a surprise. The poor man was probably sick again. Rukia was at the tenth, visiting Matsumoto probably.

Reaching the tenth, he began to feel a little uneasy. There was a heavy, sober air about the place, one that he felt once a long time before, when their captain was in a coma, and no one knew whether or not he'd live. People here were more wary than usual, even looking at him warily as he passed. He shook his head as he reached the captain's office where he felt Rukia's reiatsu.

"Hey Rukia," he called out, pushing the door open, and blinking at the occupants in the room. On the sofa sat Hinamori Momo, twisting the white fabric of her captain's haori under her fingers. Her face was unsmiling, and she looked torn by anguish. Matsumoto sat on her left side, patting her on the shoulder, and Rukia on her right, patting her leg. He was surprised not to see Toushirou there, especially as it was his office, and he was always there when Momo was upset.

"Oh, hey, Rangiku-san, Momo-san. What's up? Where's Toushirou?"

Rukia gave him a look and made a frantic motion for silence. Momo stiffened and Matsumoto sighed.

"What? I was just asking where Toushirou is, as I don't see him!" Ichigo said, bemused. Rukia huffed in exasperation and got up and jabbed him in the arm. "Idiot! You never know when to keep your mouth shut!"

"Well, I have no clue what's going on!" Ichigo defended himself.

"You could be a little less blunt!"

Ichigo opened his mouth again, but Momo spoke first. "No, it's all right, Rukia-chan. Thanks for your support, but I'm not quite that delicate."

She stood and smiled weakly at Ichigo. "Hello, Kurosaki-san. It's been a while."

"Err, yeah," Ichigo replied, feeling awkward, as Rukia was still giving him hopeless glares. "So umm, what happened?"

Momo looked away. "I'm not sure myself. I was on patrol with Shi-Hitsugaya-kun, and then these strange people attacked us. They weren't shinigami, hollows, arrancar, or any other kind of being we've known before. Hitsugaya-kun was fighting one, and then he was overpowered. I'm not sure what happened, but I was calling for backup, and fighting the other people when I heard Hitsugaya-kun scream. When we reached him, he was still screaming. The man he was fighting did something to him. He was yelling things that no one understood. And then, he just fell unconscious. It was…one of the scariest things I've ever seen."

Momo shuddered, and wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. Ichigo could see how hard it was for her to say all this, and particularly because she was there when it happened.

Ichigo felt bad at once about being so blunt. "Umm, at least he wasn't wounded, right?"

Rukia hissed, and Momo closed her eyes. "Yes, he was. He had a wound to the stomach. Of course, he heals quite well, but…he's still at the fourth, and unconscious. Unohana-taichou doesn't think it's a coma, and Kurotsuchi-taichou ran some tests," Here Momo flinched, and Ichigo had heard enough tales of the twelfth division captain to understand why. "We should be hearing…oh."

Momo reached out as a black moth suddenly flew toward her. Stretching out a finger, she watched as the moth landed on her finger delicately.

"_All captains and lieutenants report to fourth division please."_

The moth delivered the quick message, and then flew off immediately.

"Well, it looks like we're going to find out what the results were. Weird, having the meeting at the fourth," Matsumoto said. She got up and stretched. Then she patted Momo on the back. "C'mon, let's go."

Momo nodded numbly. She stood up and walked silently from the room, her back straight and stiff.

Matsumoto sighed and stretched. "Let's go, Kuchiki-chan."

Rukia nodded, and looked at Ichigo for a moment. "Ichigo, come along. I'm sure you're just _dying _to find out what happened," She said playfully.

Ichigo snorted. "As if," he said, though he was secretly burning with curiosity.

*

Ukitake Jushirou frowned, his lips pursed together with unburied worry. He stood next to the bed of the young tenth division captain, staring at the boy's unconscious face. He felt anguish eat away at his insides at having to see the small boy lying on a hospital bed again.

The room had three other occupants, but none said much to fill the tense silence in the room. In a chair by the wall, the sixth division captain sat, eyes closed in concentration. A small crease was upon his smooth forehead.

Unohana had just walked in and stood next to Ukitake. She spoke after a few moments. "He seems quite unharmed physically. His wounds heal quite fast. I estimate that the wound to the stomach will heal in a week. I am more worried about his mental state."

Ukitake nodded. He felt shivers run down his spine at the memory of the boy writhing on the ground in agony, moans of pain escaping his lips and clutching desperately at his head. He shuddered, and for once, it wasn't do to convulsions of his weak chest.

"Forgive me, but do you perhaps have any idea what ails Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Ukitake was startled as Unohana addressed the fourth person in the room. Even Byakuya opened his eyes to observe the scene.

The fourth person (though Ukitake didn't know if 'person' was a qualified description) didn't look at her. He only shook his head slightly, his lips sealed, his ice blue eyes fixed on the unconscious captain. He stood rigid at Toushirou's other side, hands clenched into tight fists. He hadn't relaxed from this position since he first entered this room.

Ukitake surveyed the man before him. He recalled the shock he had received when he had first appeared; when Unohana had asked the giant ice dragon that was Toushirou's zanpakutou spirit that he needed to wait outside unless there was some way he could not leave ice wherever he went, and be small enough to fit through a door.

The ice dragon had given a look of understanding, and then to everyone's utter shock and amazement, the ice of his body had shattered, leaving behind the tall, young man with long white hair and silken blue robes that stood before them now. He didn't speak much, only to ask permission to remain with Toushirou in this form. Unohana couldn't object.

And the fact that Hyourinmaru had a human form had been a shock as well. Even Yamamoto hadn't known what to say.

Ukitake, recovering from his shock, had to marvel at the zanpakutou's devotion to his master. He had never seen anything like it.

Byakuya now stood. "I have a question. That man in the forest, did you know him?" he asked Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru tore his gaze from Toushirou for the first time to glance at the stoic captain for brief a moment. "That is dependant on what you mean by 'know'. I know not who he is, but I recognized him."

"How so?" Byakuya questioned.

Hyourinmaru pursed his lips, unwilling to say more. His cold blue eyes hardened, and he looked back down at Toushirou. "I do not wish to say, not until I myself are sure of a few things."

"Do you know what he wanted with Hitsugaya-taichou?" Unohana interjected in her soft murmur. Blue eyes flashed to her for a brief moment.

"Revenge. He said so himself."

Unohana didn't say anymore. She had the sense that the man would not tell then any more than he already has. Besides, it really wasn't there business the things between wielder and zanpakutou.

At that moment, there was a polite knock. "Excuse me."

It was Kurotsuchi Nemu. She bowed politely to all the captains. "The twelfth division has finished examining their data. The soutaichou has called a meeting in one of your rooms to discuss this, and apologizes for the trouble."

"Not at all," Unohana replied. "At times like this, we must share our resources. We should go." She moved away from the bedside, after putting her hand on Toushirou's forehead once more to check his temperature. She didn't like how his skin was still ice cold.

Byakuya strode silently from the room. Ukitake and Unohana followed. Hyourinmaru hadn't moved.

Unohana turned to look at him curiously. "Do you not wish to hear the results?"

The white-haired man gave a small shake of his head. "I already know what he will say. I will stay here and watch over him."

His voice left no room for disagreement. Unohana just nodded to accept his wishes.

*

"Let this meeting now commence." Yamamoto spoke.

His eyes surveyed the gathered captain's and lieutenants, and Ichigo, whom he had given permission to listen.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, the data?"

The eccentrically dressed captain stepped forward. He spoke in his high voice. "Yes. I ran some tests through our young captain. There are some very strange things."

"What is it? The kid's already completely out of the ordinary. What else could be strange?" Zaraki said with boredom.

"While that may be true, the things I saw were still out of the ordinary, even for someone as strange as Hitsugaya," Kurotsuchi retorted, glaring at the eleventh division captain for his interruption.

"What could be important? You haven't found out who attacked him, did you?" Zaraki challenged.

"No, but that hardly matters to this meeting," Kurotsuchi's voice was stiff.

"Really, I don't think so. What's more important is catching these ryoka. Other than that, your information's useless." Zaraki grinned at Kurotsuchi's livid face.

"Enough," Yamamoto said before Kurotsuchi could continue the argument. "It matters not what you think is important or not, Zaraki-taichou. Right now, we are more concerned with what happened to Hitsugaya-taichou. Your opinions can wait."

"Thank you, Soutaichou," Kurotsuchi said. "Now, as I was saying, what I observed was rather startling."

"What is it?" Momo asked, her voice strained.

Kurotsuchi grinned at the girl. "It would seem that our young prodigy…is regaining his memories."

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked in confusion. The gathering had varying expressions of surprise and confusion. Ukitake frowned, and Ichimaru Gin grinned. "Meanin'?"

"Meaning, that our youngest captain is regaining memories of his past. But not just any past. He's remembering his past life."

*

Hidden safely in the shadows, the golden haired man narrowed his eyes at the wide expanse of buildings and white tiles.

His four companions, though servants may have been a better word, were ever obedient at his side. However, they were not as disciplined as they had been during battle. The male with the scythe was fidgeting with a branch of leaves. He examined every leaf carefully, and ran one long finger over the jade green flesh. Black reiatsu leaked out of his fingertips as he did, and the leaves shriveled up, their moisture leaving them as if the black reiatsu was eating it. The leaves turned black, as though rotten. The man's form glowed green for a moment.

"Quit torturing the poor plant," the female with the whips snapped. Her hand shot out, and snatched the branch from the male's hands.

He glared at her. "I found it first."

"So, I don't care. I've got it now."

The second male laughed. He smoothly reached out and plucked the branch from the female's hands. "You must admit, Hikaru did well with this one."

The female scoffed. "He doesn't do anything better than to drain energy from every living thing he finds."

"I beg your pardon, Hiroko. I only do as I need for energy," the male called Hikaru retorted.

Hiroko turned her back on him. The other female stepped forward. "Hiroko, you cannot blame him for consuming energy. We have a fight coming."

"Don't patronize me, Rin, unless you'd like to feel my whip!" Hiroko snarled at the other female. Rin narrowed her eyes at the challenge.

"Now, now," the other male said. "Don't fight among ourselves. You know how much master hates it when we do that."

Rin turned away from Hiroko, her nose in the air. "Hayato is right. We shouldn't fight."

Hayato grinned, while Hiroko muttered under her breath, "Stuck-up wench."

"Have you four finished with your bickering?" came an authoritive voice. The four immediately stood up to attention, bowing their heads as the golden hair's man walked toward them. He smiled a smile that was carried more menace than warmth. He walked to Hayato and took the branch from his hand. "I do not appreciate time-wasting arguments. You will work together, or I will get rid of you myself, am I clear?"

"Yes master," the four murmured in unison. The man smiled.

"The shinigami are foolish. They think they have a chance of standing up to us. What fools."

"I'm curious about their weapons. It's as if another soul exists in them," Hikaru said.

"Oh yes. The fools. Their swords are their only strength, and require the trust between two souls, just like Hyourinmaru and the ice guardian. That will be their weakness. Strength depending on two parts will always be weaker. We'll be able to take them easily."

The man turned his gaze back to Seireitei. "I'll give them a little more time, just to let them figure out what is happening, and that they have no chance. Also, I think I should let the young reincarnation enjoy his memories for a bit longer. After, we will strike, and finally, the score can be settled, and the shinigami can be taught their place."

His grin widened into a sadistic leer. He tightened his hold on the branch. "And when we do, this is what will be their fate"

His fingers glowed for a moment, and suddenly, the blackened branch burst into flames. The flames lasted for a second, but as soon as they vanished, the branch had turned black and crumbled to dust. He flicked his hands, casting the fine ash into the sudden breeze that blew through the trees.

*

_Where am I?_

Cold wind was blowing. The spectrums of light on ice danced. Turquoise eyes blinked.

The world was raw. Ice, water, fire, earth, all were colliding together. The sensation of floating was strong.

An awe-inspiring sight suddenly broke through the raw world. Having floated past where the elements were in turmoil, the landscape were now smooth rises of ice, and roiling blue waters. In the sky, at the horizon, something was slicing through the air. Even at this distance, the sight was majestic. Strong wings of ice beat the pockets of air, leaving swirling air pockets in its wake. The strong, lithe body twisted in graceful arcs. Light burst from opalescent scales of diamond hard ice. Storm and snow followed the magnificent creature as he moved across the frozen skies. The sight was glorious, and beautiful.

The image was fading. The surroundings were a glowing gold. There was more warmth. Turquoise eyes observed the snow resting on a pale, luminescent hand. White hair undulated in the wind, mingling with pale, ice blue robes.

The air was rushing beneath. The sensation was no longer floating, but flying, slicing through the sky just as gracefully as the majestic creature of ice had been. The wind was cool, and moist, and strength came.

There was a sudden burst of flame. From the flame materialized a man with long golden hair, and pale gold eyes. In his hand he held a double-ended staff, each end sporting a sharp blade. His thin lips were pursed in disapproval. The look did not suit his otherwise handsome face.

"You are going to observe that wild thing again?"

The voice that answered his question was smooth like water, and cold, like ice. "That is not your business."

"I know your goal. It's a foolish dream! That dragon will never listen to you!"

"Maybe not, but I will try."

Colors were blurring by. One image blurred into the next. There was a roar, and hiss. "You're not welcome."

The exhilaration of a fight. A roar filled the air, and the harsh scraping of ice and sound of frozen liquid exploding was heard over a great distance.

"I shall call you…"

An indignant gasp.

"I can't believe this! You are sharing your power with that dragon?"

Clashes of blades. Fire and Ice exploding with tremendous force. Golden eyes widening in horror as ice spread, out of control.

"Don't think this is over," the man with the golden eyes snarled. "You will see! You're a fool, to do this! Sharing your power with another. This will be your demise! I promise you! I will get my revenge!"

The rest of the words were cut off as the last of the ice froze over.

"Who was that?" a deep voice, like thunder, spoke.

"No one you need to worry about. Let us go."

More confusing images. A dull pain throbbed.

A man. A man with silver white hair and ice-blue eyes. The eyes were shocked. The next moment, ice covered the man's body, and a dragon of ice took his place. The pain peaked.

_My head…it feels like it's going to split…_

"My time is up…"

_What is this? What are these images…_

"Goodbye…"

_Who…_

"…Hyourinmaru…until we meet again…"

…_am I…?_

A scream ripped through his lips as a pain ripped through his head. His large turquoise eyes snapped open, opening to the white tiles of the fourth division ceiling. His fingers twisted into his white hair, clutching his skull. He barely noticed the cool hand resting on his shoulder. Fire was burning through his head.

"Toushirou!"

He writhed against the hand. His eyes opened and he saw for a moment a white-haired man, his ice-blue eyes filled with anxiety. He recognized this man…he knows him…but he couldn't summon his name to his lips. Images were blurring in his mind. He had no sense of reality.

"Master…"

Master…did that mean him?

_I will get my revenge!_

The golden eyes flashed in his vision, except this time, he saw them in a dark forest. The eyes weren't enraged, but smug. And he noticed someone else with him, a girl with brown hair in a bun in the corner of his vision.

His strength was depleting. His body was heavy and cold. He had no strength to fight as darkness rushed toward him, their fingers of black reaching toward him, caressing him, embracing him…

The white-haired boy gave one last moan before going limp again.

*

"Regaining memories of his past life? How does that work?" Ichigo said, shocked.

"I do not know. But since we all know that Hitsugaya is a reincarnation of a Heavenly Guardian, I suppose it is obvious he is regaining his memories as the original guardian. Something that his attacker did to him must have stimulated him to begin to relive those memories. Unfortunately, that is not so good for us," Kurotsuchi said.

"Why?" asked Matsumoto, eyes wide with shock at this new revelation.

"Because from what my tests showed, he doesn't have all his memories with him. He has lost a great amount of it."

"Why is that bad?" Momo asked, trembling.

"Because he can't regain his full memories, it is very painful for him. This isn't a natural process, which explains why the boy keeps screaming. His mind is trying to force his soul to relieve everything, but it can't be done, so it is hurting him. But that's not the biggest problem."

"And what is the biggest problem?" Byakuya asked solemnly.

"He may lose consciousness of what is the present, and what is the past. If that happens, he will likely either go mad. Or, the strain will be too much, and he will lose all his memories altogether.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm sorry if the part when Toushirou was remembering was confusing. The hard thing is that he really has no clue what's going on, and can't even identify genders and such, so no pronouns could be used. That was really hard to write. I hope that it was understandable.

I am using Hyourinmaru's human appearance from all the other stories within this series that he appears in. I am fully aware of how he looks in the anime, but this will be the way he looks here. Also, the zanpakutou are likely going to actually have a role here in this story.

As for the names, Hikaru means "light", which is a contradiction of sorts to his abilities. Hiroko means "tolerant child" which is another contradiction to her personality. Hayato means "falcon man" and Rin means "dignified, severe, or cold" These last two goes more with their personality or abilities. I know most people don't like oc's, but don't worry, I will try my best not to make the whole story focused on them. And the reason that they have names, but their master doesn't will be explained.


End file.
